I Went The Longest Road Ever
is the season finale of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Honolulu The final four look very concentrated on the final immunity challenge. Zlatan and Gabriëlle walk towards the woods and talk about how they want to reach the finale. Gabriëlle says that they can beat Frossi easily in the final jury vote but they know Zoey will win hands down. They have to make sure that Zoey doesn't win. Frossi decides to sleep early, he wants to be fresh for the final immunity challenge. Zoey decides to take a walk at the beach next to the sea. She realizes that she went the longest road ever, from being voted out on day 3 to being one of the final four at day 41. Final Immunity Challenge Frossi, Gabriëlle, Zlatan and Zoey arrive at the final immunity challenge. For the final immunity challenge, the final four have to tell their Survivor story. The best story teller wins the final immunity challenge. The final four get a few minutes to practice and to think. Gabriëlle knows how she can win this while Frossi is a bit worried. Gabriëlle starts. "My survivor story is simple. I went out there and played the best game possible. I met the most amazing friend of my life, Zlatan. Together we dominated this game and I personally believe that if I win this challenge, I might win the whole game." Gabriëlle stated. Frossi frowns while Zoey tries not to laugh. Zlatan follows. "I learned a lot about myself in this game. I'm not just a singer, I'm a real person with real emotions and I think that I should win because I deserve it the most, I think!" Zlatan stated. Gabriëlle looks dissapointed while Frossi and Zoey sorta grin. Zoey is next. "Well, out of all my seasons of Survivor, this was the most difficult one. Out of you all, I went the longest road ever in Survivor history. From being voted out on day 3 I made it to day 41. I played the best I could, I won individual immunities when I needed to and saved myself with an idol. What can I add? I did everything to reach the point where I'm at now." Zoey stated. Gabriëlle and Zlatan quickly look at each other while Zoey is very proud of herself. Frossi finishes. "Well, my Survivor story isn't like any others. I came, I played and I went home. It's nothing more, nothing less. You get stranded on a island with people you don't know. That's scary. But for me, it was like I went to high school again. I met some crazy people, but I started to love them. Survivor showed me that the game and life after all isn't about strategy and making up stories. Be you, be yourself and you should be accepted. And that's how I think you should play Survivor. Be kind and be yourself." Frossi stated. Zoey claps while Gabriëlle and Zlatan look confused. Frossi smiles. Jeff then announces the places. 4th: Zlatan 3rd: Gabriëlle 2nd: Zoey 1st: Frossi Frossi wins final immunity! He is out of his mind, cheering that he actually won the final challenge. Honolulu Back at camp, Gabriëlle and Zlatan head to the woods as usual. Zoey grabs the moment and talks strategy with Frossi. She says that she would love to go to final tribal council with him. Frossi says he would like that too but he knows that he wouldn't win against her. He said that he wanted to be himself but now it's time to choose for the grand prize. Zoey asks him if he wants to think about it and then he says he will. Zoey then moves to Gabriëlle and Zlatan. She waits until Zlatan goes deeper into the woods to poop. Zoey takes the chance to talk with Gabriëlle. Zoey makes up a story that she knows that the jury likes Zlatan and that Gabriëlle will never win against Zlatan. Gabriëlle is surprised to hear that. Zoey makes a deal with Gabriëlle to fight it out at final tribal council. Gabriëlle shakes Zoey's hand. Tribal Council The final four arrive. The jury then arrives and look surprised at Frossi winning final immunity. Jeff asks Gabriëlle how these last days have been. Gabriëlle states that she loves to play the game and that she feels like she has a big chance at winning, making some people annoyed. Jeff asks Zoey if she feels safe and she says that she never feels safe and that she would love to stay until Day 42. Jeff asks Zlatan if he feels safe and he says he does feel safe. The final four then vote. Jeff announces the results. . . . . . First vote... . . . . . Zlatan . . . . . . . . . . Zoey 1 vote Zoey, 1 vote Zlatan . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Zoey (Zoey sighs, looking at Gabriëlle. She then looks at Frossi, who is currently her last hope) . . . . . . . . . . 18th person voted out and the 10th and final member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Zoey (3-1) The jury sigh while Zoey stands up. Even when she's sad, she feels relieved and that she can finally take rest. She wishes the final three good luck and gets her torch snuffed. Jeff states that the final three have made it to the end and that they will pitch towards the jury the next day. Votes Gabriëlle voted Zoey: "In no way Zlatan wins over me. You will though, that's why you got to go." Zlatan voted Zoey: "Bye, you are such a queen though. Ice Queen." Frossi voted Zoey: "Zoey, oh dear Zoey. You deserve to win this game more than anyone. You showed the world that you can beat anything and that you became such a warrior. You beasted your way through. Your friends and family should be proud of you. However, I do have a family and I want the best for them. I played my heart out as well and I won't give up a million dollars for you, even when you deserve it as much as I do. At the end of the day, this is a game and we signed up to play it. And for that reason, I'm casting my vote for you tonight." Zoey voted Zlatan: "I'm probably going home anyways. Anyhow, I vote for you because I know I won't vote you tomorrow at the final tribal council so at least I voted you for one more time this season. Ciao!" Final Words "Who would've thought I would be sitting at the final four after being voted out on day 3. I got revenge, I took all the other favorites out and I came out on top. I am so proud of myself and I can't wait to just grab a beer or a wine and just relax the normal life again. I really wanna talk things out with Fay, I wanna laugh with Céleste and get to know people like Jean-Robert or Barbara. Anyways, I'm really happy I managed to do this. This season has been great and finally, I got rid off that damn 10th place curse!" - Zoey, 4th Last Day At Camp The final three return at camp. Frossi is happy he made it to the end. He didn't expect it at all. Gabriëlle and Zlatan hug each other. They made it to the end together. Before they leave for final tribal council, Frossi wishes the best of luck towards his opponents who wishes him the same. Final Tribal Council At final tribal council, the final three get to speak up first. Gabriëlle states that she has been playing an flawless game, taking out all jurors and taking responsibility for each vote-off. She also says that she got Zlatan to work for her, shocking him. Gabriëlle slowly starts to become even more arrogant when she claims to have thrown several challenges in order to be legible to vote for. Some jurors laugh. Zlatan states that he played a major role in the game by plotting out all the boots. He says that he never worked for Gabriëlle but that they worked together. He thanks all jurors for playing with him. Frossi states that he has been lucky to play with everyone, making bonds with majority of the cast and trying to stay positive throughout the game. He wants to thank Berry in special for being there for him and that he feels terribly sorry for his boot. Frossi then thanks his opponents for playing and wishes them luck. Now it's the jury's turn. Barbara states that she's sad she hadn't more time to get to know them. She wants to say though that she's happy Frossi sits at the end and apologizes for trying to take him out. Jean-Robert asks the final three what their best move was in the game. Gabriëlle states that taking out Caleb was her biggest move, making Elina and Fay grin. Zlatan says that his biggest move was to align with the right people. Frossi says that being optimistic and positive towards people was his biggest move since it didn't make him an enemy nor a target. Marnix says that he supports Frossi but he also says that he's kinda annoyed by how sweet Frossi talks. He wants to see more power and less 'positivity and happiness'. Dunya stands up and points out how two-faced Gabriëlle has been. She also says that she has been super dumb and blind for thinking she even managed to control one vote because she never did. She says that Frossi is getting her vote and she shows her middle finger towards Gabriëlle. Caleb states that he felt that Gabriëlle and Zlatan always played together and that wasn't a big of a accomplishment. He feels it was easy and he hates people who play easy. Fay says that she thinks the final three played strong on their own part but she points out that Gabriëlle should stop claiming moves she didn't make. Gabriëlle blushes as she almost cries. Berry stands up, walking towards Frossi and gives him a hug. He then sits down. Elina then starts her speech. She says that she is disappointed by this final three. She wished Frossi played more aggressive. She gives credit to Gabriëlle for playing strategic but in her opinion, it wasn't enough. Céleste then jumps off the bench and asks the final three who they thought was the best player this season. Gabriëlle almost said her own name but then quickly switches to Zoey. Zlatan says Zoey as well. Frossi says that he thinks Fay played the best game since she was in control of a lot of votes and was good with anybody at camp. And last but not least, Zoey stands up. She says that she knows who she will be voting. She says that lying for no reason should be seen as one of the worst tactics in the game, she says while looking at Gabriëlle and Zlatan. The ten jurors then vote and Jeff grabs the urn. Reunion The whole cast came together for the reunion. Jeff says that he will finally announce the results. For the last time, it's time to reveal the votes... . . . First vote... . . . Frossi . . . Frossi . . . Frossi . . . Frossi . . . Frossi . . . . . . It takes six votes to win... . . . . . . . . . The winner of Survivor: Hawaii... . . . . . . FROSSI! Winning in a 10-0-0 vote, Frossi becomes the 27th winner of the Survivor series. Congratulations. Jeff thanks everyone for watching and says to tune in for the next season, Survivor: Bryde Island!